Cold Christmases and Puddings with Extra Spice
by momokokoro-chan
Summary: Members of the Vocaloid family gather together for a tale, starting at a heart-harming Christmas with our beloved characters and the after-story and their lives onwards; including their hardships, happinesses and devastations. No matter what, they will always continue to strive and love one another. Or will they? Rated T, read warnings no huge vulgarities no couple yet. M xx


A/N: Hi Minna! Welcome to my very special new story! I really like this one, and I hope you do too. I'll do a short summary at the end and some notes, so be sure to take a look. Please R, R and Enjoy!

WARNING: Mild (not strong, no intoxication) uses of alcohol, nudity (not described, but implied), one use of 'retard'. (PM for full spoiled list)

DISCLAIMER: Brands such as Vodka Cruise, Converse, VOCALOID are not owned by me nor do I own any rights. Pretty sure I'm covered through FF here, but may as well. Applies for whole series.

M x

**o~O~o**

**Cold Christmases and Puddings with Extra Spice**

**Chapter 1 – Planes, Pants and Pie**

**o~O~o**

I'm Kagamine Rin, born on the 27th of December, luckily enough for me, which is straight after boxing day. I live with my friends in a large house we share, while we go to university and get on with our lives.

There is Luka, who is studying art; Len, who is currently studying theatre, like me, Rin; Meiko, our room-mate who is currently unemployed, with her husband Kaito and their daughter, Aoki; and Miku, who is studying Medicine. Gumi is also boarding here temporarily from America, and is studying Literature. And that is us, one great, big, happy household.

Of course, there are many disturbances, but you will never escape from those, of course. But nevertheless, we all get along, we study, force Meiko to cook, play with Aoki and have a good time generally speaking.

This was all merry and great for many years of college. And this Christmas Eve is where my very own story begins.

**o~O~o 3:34 PM 24th December. o~O~o**

"Aoki-chan, are you excited for Christmas?" Meiko asks, rubbing the top of Aoki's head, messing her picture-perfect blue locks into tangles.

"Yeah! When do we get to put out cookies for Santa, Mama?" Aoki replies, latching around Meiko's neck and she is scooped off of the floor into her Mother's arms.

"Tonight, sweetie, before you go to bed. Then you can wake up and open your presents in the morning!" She says, leading Aoki back into her own bedroom. A shrill "Yay!" echoes out of Aoki as they leave.

"She is so innocent, isn't she?" Says Luka, standing behind me. With surprise, I quickly fling myself around. Once I catch my breath, I give a brief smile to where Aoki was.

"She is very gorgeous, isn't she?" I say.

Luka nods and swings her arm around my shoulder. She slowly shifts her weight before saying in a shockingly shrill voice,

"Guess what~?"

"What?" I ask, a little startled.

"We are going to see Lily! I'm sorry, I seriously couldn't keep it in any longer!" Luka cries happily.

"Oh fun!" I exclaim, "will SeeU and IA be there too?"

"Yeah, but they don't know yet - so keep it a surprise, OK?" Says Luka sternly, raising a finger playfully.

"When are we going?"

"4:30, so get packed!" Luka laughs, dancing her slender self our if the room.

_4:30?! That leaves me hardly any time to pack! _I mentally scream.

But instead of ranting, I draw a deep breath and brush the invisible dust from my skirt, and head to my bedroom, the very last bedroom in the house. It's right down the hall, and I can sometimes hear what everyone is doing as I walk by, which is interesting. I hum myself a little tune while walking, to ease me a bit. Singing has always cheered me up a lot.

Finally, as I approach my room, I gasp and swing my door open, and fling my wardrobe open, promising myself I WILL persist!

I carefully - OK _messily -_ scramble my clothes all over my bed. I choose the ones I like, that should also keep my body warm as well. Where Lily lives, it's cold and bitter, but it brings a perfect environment for Christmas.

A nice, suede jacket leather, a crop-top and pair of shorts, also make it into my suitcase, for comfort. I also bring my fleece and flannelette pyjamas and a warm bath robe, as well as a dango plush. Not to mention toiletries and various gadgets that I love, like my cell.

"All packed!" I sigh in exasperation, flailing my arms about and falling onto the bed. It's soft and warm here, and it smells of Len. It's a sweet, tingly, bitter smell that's soft and cheeky. It smells like apples and cinnamon, or honey soap with papaya. Whatever it is, I love it dearly. Len is a character, always joking around and being cheeky, pushing my buttons. He is a good actor, and marvellous singer. We both are, but his voice is soft and deep, and mine is high and raspy. I feel lonely whenever Len is away, which is why I'm so blessed to have him here for Christmas. It's a little sharp in the room and a breezy draft is reeling out the window, so I decide to pull on a sweater and see what everyone else is doing.

In the spirit of Christmas and holidays, I put on the classic red woollen sweater with a big, fat, badly stitched snowman right in the middle. I shiver at the brisk wind of winter while walking down the creaky, dark wood flooring into Len's bedroom; my little safe haven with a little angel inside. I knock twice before Len opens the door to me and smiles sweetly, inviting me in.

"What's up?" He asks casually, wrapping his arms around me, noticing I'm cold.

"Oh, nothing much, just seeing how you were" I say, falling into him. He chuckles a little and squeezes me tightly.

"You've lost weight, sis," he says in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it, it's just the winter" I reassure him.

Len nuzzles his head in my neck and yawns a little, putting his weight back on me. I think his right, because I can barely manage to support him.

"Why don't I sing you a song?" Len offers in a luring tone.

"No!" I whine, "you always sing sad songs that make me cry!" I complain. Len laughs at me and let's go of my shoulders, making me feel cold again, but I didn't really mind.

"Aoki is really excited for Christmas," I tell Len, looking out the window. Len gives a little giggle before saying,

"I'm more excited about our 20th birthday,"

"What? Really? I'm not! I still want to be a teenager!" I cry. Len laughs and shakes his head.

"But wouldn't it be great? To be grown up for once?"

"No!"

"Well I can understand that, you are really immature, after all!" snorts Len.

"Hey!" I retort and he tickles me playfully.

After a while I weasel my way out of his grip and squeeze his hand.

"I'd better get going, see how Meiko's going," I say, a little guilty for leaving him looking so lonely. But his mood perks again and he lets go of my hand.

"Alright, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Got it" I reply.

But I had lied; I have no interest in what Meiko's doing. Instead, I thought I'd make a surprise Christmas meal for Len, one of his favourite desserts or something.

I make my way to the kitchen and find what I need:

1 cup flour  
1 cup sugar  
1 cup milk  
1/2 cup melted butter or margarine  
1 tablespoon baking powder  
3 medium sliced bananas

This is one of the easiest recipes I know, and one of Len's absolute favourites, Banana Cobbler. I had to admit it wasn't bad, but I prefer oranges.

All you have to do in spoon all of the ingredients into a big bowl. But the butter was to grease, not for the mix. Then you just stir, stir, stir until it becomes a lovely batter, ready to drop in Len's market-fresh bananas. Then, you just pour it in over the butter, or leave it as it is and bake for a good 45 minutes at 180 degrees Celsius.

While it was baking it's little self, I decide to sit on the couch. Once I sit down, a nagging back pain arises and feels like I've bumped into a wall. It hurts, but I bypass it and flick on the TV. There are many unusual people advertising products, and many raunchy 'kawaii' anime-like girls prancing around sporting maid outfits and lolita clothing. But no matter how I moved, the damn ache persisted, and I decided to just stand up and forget about watching TV.

By the time 45 minutes were up, I went back to the oven and carefully removed it from the burning stove. Laying it on the bench, I examined the top of it, to see whether it was cooked. And sure enough, the golden-brown, apple-crumble-like exterior gleamed gloriously with perfection; sure enough I was satisfied.

Taking a glance at the look, ticking past the 4:20 mark, I decide to quickly pack it up in a china cake platter and several plastic bags, plus logically placed plastic wrap inside the container to keep the cobbler in place. I then place it at the front of the house, where the entrance is. My bags and suitcases follow shortly.

"Time to go everyone! Bring your bags out the car and hurry it up a little, got it?" I yell from the hallway, to notify the rest of the household of our situation.

Len bursts out of his room and races down the hall with two fully-packed suitcases and socks trailing behind him, not to mention in his somehow always-spiky hair. I chuckle before waltzing over to him and pluck them out, and hand them back to him, looking smug.

"Thanks" he breathes in exhaustion.

"Gosh, how are you so tired?" I ask suspiciously.

"I got ready in a rush" he replies. I smile before helping Gumi with her bags, as she was lugging them down the halls.

"Are you excited?" I ask.

"I suppose, I will be looking forward to meeting Lily. But I'm also excited about Christmas," says Gumi, a heavy American accent still hanging in her voice.

"That's good!" I laugh in reply.

Shortly after, everyone is ready to go at 4:33, including Aoki, with her kiddies suitcase trailing behind her.

Meiko and Kaito will be driving to Lily's place, which will take 2 hours, where they will change over half-way.

We all get in to Meiko's 7-seater car, where Aoki has to sit on Miku's lap (yes, I'm jealous that she has to sit on _Miku's _lap! She totally gets everything, Miku!) and Luka has to squish next to Meiko in the front passenger seat. We tend to try to avoid going all together in the one car for obvious reasons, but it's overly useful Meiko bought this car. It was originally just for Meiko and Kaito and not the rest of us, but Meiko originally had 4 children, as she had the impossibly rare quadruplet birth. But, three of those babies died while in Meiko's arms shortly after their birth, hence why Meiko doesn't have a job. Because she is emotionally unstable, she always drinks too, leaving it up to Kaito to look after Aoki alone. But thankfully, Meiko has gotten better and is now taking responsible for her remaining child. According to Kaito, the other children were named Ring, Rion and Yuzuki. So that's the story of Meiko's massive car, I think it's tragic but Len isn't usually saddened about it like the other girls are.

Despite Meiko's hardships, she manages well and is fairly stable. On top of that, she has a wonderful, cheery personality and surprisingly is very mature. She also has an amazing singing voice like Kaito, so I assume later in life Aoki will too. Gumi is a good singer as well, and she sings naturally American, which fascinates us. Come to think of it, Luka is a great singer, with a mature, low voice that can reach high notes too. But, Miku out of all of us, may just have the best voice; depending on your preferences. Her voice is like mine, raspy and high but she has a more matured and more pitch-controlled voice, despite singing incredibly high all the time. So all in all, we're generally a bunch of unusual people with a good singing voice in common.

The drive is long, but it's fun with Aoki. She isn't like those kids who whine "are we there yet?" every 10 minutes, but instead she plays games with us. To our dismay, each time we play them, it's loads of fun, despite being nearly 20.

"I spy with my little eye..." Aoki begins, examining the outside world as gasping cutely as she spots her target, "...something beginning with the letter... P!"

Everyone looks out the window and makes their guesses.

"...Pig!" Shouts Miku! Aoki giggles and shakes her head, "nope!" she cries.

"A policeman?" Suggests Len. "No!" Aoki giggles in reply.

"People, or person?" Asks Kaito from the front.

"No, daddy!"

But suddenly, I see something fly high out my window, as I'm sitting on the window side.

Is it a bird? No, it's Superman! No... it's

"A plane?" I suggest.

"Rinny-chan got it right!" Aoki sings.

"Alright, your turn," Len says.

"Hmm..." I say.

"I spy with my little eye... something beginning with..." I take a look around and find something suitable, like... got it! Grass!

"The letter G!" I announce.

"G-G-Giant hay-bale" says Len.

"It's one word, Len! A noun, too." I roll my eyes and look around to look for any answerers.

"Give up?" I ask smugly, but everyone shakes their head in refusal.

"GPS?" Asks Meiko.

"Nope" I reply.

"Hmm..." says Luka,"grass?"

"Gah! It's your turn now, I guess!"

And so the game continues. We play this for about half an hour before we eventually get bored of it. Then, Luka suggests we play the number-plate game. You play the game by looking at the three letters on the number plate and making abbreviations for them. Like TYP might be "Three Yellow Pigs".

"Ok, first one..." says Kaito, looking for the numbers, "KHP."

"Ugh, the K ones are hard" complains Len, who's hopeless at games.

"...Kangaroos Hopping Pointlessly," says Gumi.

"Gumi-san, what are kangaroos?" asks Aoki. Gumi ponders this before saying,

"They are really big things with huge feet and a pouch and they hop-hop-hop like a bunny rabbit everywhere. Their face looks a little like a dog but their legs are really hard to describe."

"They sound weird!" giggles Aoki. I agree.

"Ok, next one is HJJ," says Meiko.

"Horses... Jogging... Jollily!" Says Miku.

"Good one" says Gumi.

"ZCA" Says Kaito.

"Zoos cage animals," says Len. I laugh loudly and roll my eyes at it's realness, unlike the aim of the game; to get as weirder sounding abbreviations as possible. It's far more fun if you aren't with a little girl and have a dirty mind.

Eventually Kaito halts the car at the 1 hour mark and swaps with Meiko to drive.

The drive onwards is long and now fairly boring because Aoki has gone to sleep and we're trying not to wake her. The only entertainment is watching her little face as she sleeps; so sweet and innocent looking, I can't help but blink back a few tears.

Finally, about 40 minutes in, we reach the very outskirts of the huge but rural town Lily lives in, and the snow starts to kick in, leaving is a very white trail in front of us and little bits of snow on the car windows. I begin to worry that I should've bought a warmer coat. I'm currently wearing some bell pants and woollen boots with that red sweater with only a singlet and bra underneath. Len is wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a orange and blue nylon ski-suit vest and grey pants, with woollen gloves, a beanie and heavy-duty boots. Miku is wearing a yellow hoodie and grey sweatpants with converse blue shoes. Her hair is tied in high pigtails to the side. Gumi is wearing a blue 'Aeroplastale' top with an open denim jacket with jeggings (leggings with a denim print). Luka is wearing a snow coat and graphic shirt with skinny jeans and ear muffs, Meiko is wearing a white shirt and black hi-low skirt. Aoki and Kaito are fully clothed in ski-suits and Aoki wearing earmuffs.

Finally, we reach Lily's wooden cottage on the far eastern side of the town, laced with snow and dark, stormy skies with plenty of stars in view.

As Meiko parks the car, we wake the sleeping passengers and get out, taking our luggage along with us. Aoki is gleaming with happiness and is ever so overwhelmed and excited about seeing snow again.

We roll up to the front door and Kaito does the honour of knocking, and to be overly-passionately kissed by Lily, who still doesn't understand you shouldn't kiss a married man like he was your long-lost lover.

Kaito laughs nervously and pats her on the back awkwardly.

"Come in! Come in! You must all be freezing your toes off!" She sings, swinging the door wide open. Inside as expected are the unexpected SeeU and IA, who begin screeching and jumping, and hugging us so intensely.

IA's real name is Aria, but she likes to be called IA instead, and SeeU, being Korean, is SeeU.

"Rinny-chan! You haven't grown up at all! And look how small you are, have you lost weight?" Lily screeches in my ear while hugging and kissing me all over. I'm too overwhelmed and flustered to answer, but Lily just moves on to the next person not regarding my reply anyway.

Lily was wearing a black tank top and a red knee-length cardigan and a black, short skirt. SeeU is wearing a very long floral-patterned dress with t-shirt sleeves and IA is wearing a simple grey tracksuit. Everyone is settled and calm quickly, and resting by the wood-log fire while Lily serves our dinner. It's peaceful and wamr, but not quiet. There are lot of funny stories and old memories being shared around and lots of laughing and loud talking, which brings a smile to everyone's face. To me, this is the perfect Christmas.

"Alright everyone, dinner is served!" Lily calls out, and we all scatter to her massive, rustic, wooden dining table, with cute plates and the food as a centre-piece with candles scattered in the gaps.

"Oh Lily, it looks wonderful!" Praises Meiko.

"Mm," nods Len, "it's roast turkey with cranberry sauce?"

"Yes, it sure is, with my own Christmas salad!" boasts Lily proudly.

"I made the sauce though!" Calls out SeeU, as everyone laughs.

"Well it's delicious," says Kaito.

Aoki is served a special mix of mashed turkey and strawberries, with a few roasted veggies, which Meiko feeds to her, since she's only 4. It's hard to believe in 2 years she will be in Primary School.

Afterwards, when everyone's finished eating and talking, we prepare for dessert. Which according to a blurted comment by IA, is apple pie.

Lily is the foster Mother of SeeU, even though she looks more like the _real _Mother of SeeU, and IA is SeeU's partner. It's usually a surprise to most people that yes, they are in a girl-girl relationship, or 'lesbians', but they are a pleasure to be around and we love them anyway.

The delicious smell of apple pie soon arrives in front of us and we all quickly finish. Afterwards, we stay up and sit on the couches in front of the fire. Before long – about 10 minutes – Aoki gets taken to her bedroom, where she'll sleep with Meiko, while Kaito sleeps on the floor. She didn't want to go, but it's already 9:30, and far past her bedtime.

"But Mama!" She whines, "I haven't even put out things for Santa yet!"

"Oh! Darling, I'm so sorry, I forgot. Well, OK, let's do it now, quickly," Meiko exclaims. Aoki squeaks with delight as they prepare a huge platter of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Mama, won't Santa get fat if he eats all of these cookies?" Aoki asks. Kaito luaghs and replies, "Honey, Santa is already fat. If you're worried, Daddy can eat some for him!"

"No!" she cries, "they're for Santa!"

Kaito laughs and reassures her that he won't.

Meiko hurriedly puts Aoki to sleep as we all chime 'Good Night!' in synchrony.

"Well, it's time for Santa to eat his cookies!" Kaito whispers, rubbing his hands mischievously and picking up a couple cookies.

"Come on everyone, enjoy!" He laughs as we all take some cookies. When Meiko comes back into the room, she slaps Kaito on the back of head angrily.

"Gosh! Why did you have to stir her up, Kaito?" She hisses. Kaito laughs in return but rubs the back of his head in pain.

We all continue to eat our sugary treats as Aria (sorry, _IA_) fixes us up some port. Port isn't my favourite type of alcohol. My favourite would have to be... Vodka Cruiser Mud-shake. I know I'm a sissy for not liking something that actually tasted of alcohol, but what Lily and Len says is true: I'm very immature. Plus, who wouldn't like a beverage that tasted like malt and chocolate milk-shakes? In my opinion, it's delicious.

"And then, dare I say, Rin whipped off her top and shouted 'Girl! I'm a girl, see?' ...even though there wasn't much to see" laughs Len, continuing with his story,

"I... I... did not! I... I said 'I'm a woman!' not girl... but anyway... there was something to see! You're just jealous you don't have breasts, you big, fat slob!" I retort angrily. Everyone bursts into cruel laughter, but eventually, I can't help but join in myself.

"You're a fool, Len."

"I know, but I've never whipped off my top... or my pants, for that matter, in front of my family."

My face flashes a bright, bright red as I stand up, and order him to stand up too.

"Why?" He asks quizzically.

"Well, I just wanted to prove..." I say, as with one swift, swipe, a jolt down his pants... and underwear, and say victoriously,

"that you have too!"

Len's face goes as purple as a turnip as everyone gasps, screams and laughs. Gumi, the poor girl, is absolutely, terribly, horrified, but she can't keep her eyes away. IA and SeeU start wolf-whistling as Len is forced to bend down and pull up his pants.

In a low, scary tone Len says, "Rin... you... RETARD!" And follows by chasing me around the kitchen, trying to grab my top and do the same thing.

Everyone is in fits of laughter, and horror, but it was a very fun night, and thank goodness Aoki wasn't woken.

Meiko was beside herself with terror, while Kaito couldn't stop howling with cackles. It was really a very funny night, although it had to end sometime. At about 1, we decided to head off. Len and I were on the floor of Luka's bedroom and Gumi shared a room with two beds with Miku. Finally, we all drifted off to sleep, no matter how rough the floors were – because we knew tomorrow must be incredibly exciting for us to be going to bed _this _early, compared to staying up until about 4 instead.

But, not is all as it seems.

**o~O~o End of Chapter 1 o~O~o**

**o~O~o**

**Cold Christmases and Puddings with Extra Spice**

**Chapter 1 – Planes, pants and pie**

**o~O~o**

A/N:

Well, did you like it? Let me know below!

_Characters so far:_

~ Kagamine, Rin

~ Kagamine, Len

~ Hatsune, Miku

~ Mepoid, Gumi

~ Megurine, Luka

~ Shion (Lapis), Aoki

~ Shion, Meiko

~ Shion, Kaito

~ Lily

~ SeeU

~ IA

~ Shion (Yukari), Yuzuki (deceased)

~ Shion (Suzune), Ring (deceased)

Shion (Tone), Rion (deceased)

_Date:_

Published: 6/8/12 Eastern

Story: December 25th, 1:03AM

_Word Count:_

Total: 4019

Story: 3797

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to R&R

M x


End file.
